Ghosts of the Past
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Kovu doesn't want to admit to Simba he has feelings for him but with two ghosts visiting cause both of them to share a kiss. Simba couldn't help but be curious of the ghosts' words makes him think. Nala and comes up with the answer. request fic, Kovu/Simb


****

Arashi: This is a request fic for Darkangel048 who want a Kimba oneshot, Kovu/Simba. I'm not exactly sure how this is going to go so I hope it's alright. This is Au so Kopa is there as Vitani and Nuka live in the pride lands including Kovu though receive the nickname outlander.

Disclaimer- I don't own Lion King at all since everyone knows it belongs to Disney Production. I don't make a profit off this or any of the other fics I write since it's a hobby and I do it for fun.

Summary-Kovu doesn't want to admit to Simba he has feelings for him but with two ghosts visiting cause both of them to share a kiss. Simba couldn't help but be curious of the ghosts' words makes him think. Nala and comes up with the answer. Does he have an answer where his heart lies?

* * *

Ghosts of the Past

Light Green eyes watch the golden fur lion walk off in the distance wondering what does the other want to talk about. A soft growl alerts the young lion the King's son give a warning, He glance at the other so similar to the male walking off yet so different.

"Watch yourself Outlander," the young lion growls out before heading out to the watering pool making the outlander confuse.

Kovu sighs sitting down just as his two older siblings just shook their head at him. Nuka scratches grumbling, "What did you do to make my cousin piss at you, Termite?"

Kovu's eyes twitch trying to digest his oldest brother and Simba are in fact related. It still hasn't quite hit him or able to take such information.

"Nuka leave Kovu be. You know as much as I do about…" Vitani begin making the younger male's interest peek.

Nuka rolls his eyes as Kiara pops out of the rocks near by grumbling under her breath. She didn't pay much attention where she's going bump into Nuka who gives her a annoy glare making her.

She brushes herself off muttering, "Sorry Nuka."

Nuka rolls his eyes as Vitani pounce on Kiara asking curiously, "Want to practice your hunting lessons?"

The younger female nods smiling at her friend before spotting Kovu telling him, "My father wants to talk with you Kovu."

"What about? Is it about my feelings for you?" Kovu question hoping to hide the fact he's in love with her and Kopa's father only to find Kiara roll her eyes playfully.

"Kovu you know I have someone I like already and you're like a brother to me." Kiara reply making Kovu relax a bit glad to know she likes him as a family member and nothing more. "Beside do everyone a favor and tell him how you feel. Even my mother is annoyed with you about that. Its obvious they only got together to have me and Kopa so she has no problem if you love my father."

Kovu flush grumbling under his breath, "Am I that obvious?"

Nuka snorts as Vitani drags Kiara for her hunting lesson stretching a bit replying, "Pretty much to the whole pride, the two bumbling buffoons well everyone expect the king himself. Happy chatting Kovu."

Kovu watch Nuka run over to Kopa chatting with him. Is that what Kopa's warning meant to watch himself? To be careful how he admits how he feels about Simba? Is he nuts? There is no way in hell he's going to admit something as that.

Sighing he glance at the direction the older lion disappear to only to gaze where Nuka is to find Kopa in front of him. He gulps as the older lion gaze at him smacking him with his paw snapping, "Follow my father already idiot. He wants to talk to you. So stop daydreaming before I get annoyed with you."

Kovu nod glaring at Kopa rubbing his head muttering about annoying pain in the but older lion whose the first born of the king. He jumps when Kopa shouts out, "I heard that Little Cousin."

Kovu took off running rather surprise to find Simba been waiting for him near one of the trees in the distance. Those red eyes penetrate into his soul making Kovu wonder if he could hear his heart pounding. He gulps a bit as Simba moves his gaze away from him to look around the pride lands.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kovu ask curiously figuring he might as well face the music.

"Hm?" Simba look at the dark fur lion for a few minutes shrugging a bit before telling him, "Relax will you. Its not like I'm going to kill you."

Kovu nods sitting near the older lion not realizing forming near them two lions watch the interaction with curiosity.

"Is something bothering you, Kovu?" Simba ask after some silence overlaps them making Kovu tilt his head.

"No," Kovu answers as the voice in his mind murmurs. 'All I want to say I'm in love with you but don't feel worthy of your love.'

Simba raise a brow having a feeling the younger male isn't being truthful to him but he's not going to probe. He let himself relax feeling the breeze go through his mane. A sound of a familiar voice of a lion that one dead for several years makes Simba jump.

"I told you Mufasa he does look a bit like you."

"You're right Taka he does." The other voice reply making both younger lions stares at the edge of the shadow to find two lions similar to their fur color smiling a bit.

Simba stares at the golden fur lion as tears forms in his eyes, "Dad?"

Kovu tilt his head in confusion echoing Simba's words, "Dad? Who is he Simba?"

"That's my father, Mufasa, Kovu." Simba breathes out staring at the older lion with shock.

"Oh."

"Ah you must be Kovu," Mufasa reply nodding to Simba who stares with wide eyes. "I bet you know the lion next to me is Taka."

Simba blinks in confusion as Kovu ask the question. "Taka? Who is that?"

Mufasa blink in shock before berating himself using the alias his brother made, "Scar."

Taka bows his head in shame gazing at his nephew who stares at him with uncertainty. He apologize softly, "I'm sorry for everything I did to you Simba. Don't take it out on Kovu. I want you both to have something me or Mufasa could have."

Mufasa nod watching as His son and Kovu glance at each other with confusion. He nods to Taka who moves towards Kovu. Both ghosts lightly push both younger males to each other giving them their first kiss to the other. They watch with amusement as both Simba and Kovu turn a bright red.

"You better say something Kovu," Taka tells the young male who blush darker getting Simba's interest.

"What is it?"

"…..I….I….I…..Really like you Simba," Kovu finally confess not seeing both ghost watch waiting for a response sensing their job is almost done.

Simba just smiles a bit licking Kovu's cheek telling him softly, "I know Kovu."

Kovu's eyes widen with shock and fear of the possible rejection he'll receive. He closes his eyes not wanting to hear it ready to take off when Simba's words reach his ears. "I really like you a lot myself."

"Simba what about Nala?" The young lion ask not wanting to run the older male's life.

"Kovu she told me to be with you. We only got to together to have heirs to the throne then we are free to part. I want you and she made me realize that along with a few others."

Proving his point Simba leans closer to Kovu making the other curious what he's going to do. When he didn't expect it, Simba kiss Kovu making the younger male relax a bit blushing in shyness. Both males nuzzle each other not seeing the two brothers smile walking off finally settle to watch over the two lovers but also the pride.

* * *

**Arashi: Fluff and quite a bit of it. I had to go with Taka since I felt Scar would need some time of redemption. I hope everyone will enjoy this oneshot. Please read and review.**


End file.
